Were you there?
by Kimers
Summary: um...ok, so Anzu is this girl whos mentally ill, but no-ones knows it. Then Seto dreamy eyes comes along bcoz he's in danger. when life gets hard for Anzu, she goes to Seto not knowing why. Thats when the story starts.
1. The Limo

It was freezing when Anzu got out of school. The wind was slapping her face and her sea blue eyes were starting to water. She pulled on her coat once again, and then searched her pockets for a cap. Yet again, she failed. She stepped in all the puddles, splashing dirty rain water on her black uniform, so that she would have a reason to leave the house. They didnt have a washing machine at home, so she went to the local laundry place.

The event flashed infront of her eyes again, when she had gotten into trouble. The new kid, Seto Kaiba had been her "responsibility" , she had to show him around the whole school. When they got to the sculptures made from glass by the Year 11's, he seemed interested in them. No-one was allowed to touch them, but he didnt know that. He picked up a sculpture that was a pink star. Unfortunatley, when Mrs.Wuilk came barging through the doors, she startled him and the sculpture slipped out of his hand. There was a loud crash and most of the pieces landed near her feet. "Come with me right this instant, Anzu!" Came the shriek from Mrs.Wuik. Before she could say anything in her defense, the wrinkled teacher came and grabbed her by the arm, leading her to her office. "I am in no mood for any back-chat young lady, so dont try it," She said silently.  
I couldn't even look at the boy then, but I knew for certain that there was a look of fear in his eyes.  
When we got into her office, Mrs.Wuilk made herself a coffee and sat down at her big red chair. She was the kind of teacher who took nothing from no-one, not even a compliment! She had moaned about how hard the person had worked on the sculpture,and how upset he'd be when he found out. Somewhere along the lines Anzu floated off in her dream world. Making up stories and doing poetry. But then Mrs.Wuilk screamed:  
"ANZU! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Guess that brought her back to reality, and she sat up straight. When Mrs. Wuilk calmed down, she spoke softly.  
"Honey, I know your having some problems at home," Anzu stared at her wide-eyed, wondering how on earth she'd found out,"...and dont freak out, I read that poem you did. And understood it. You thought no-one could get those words didnt you?" She smiled. She never smiled. Never. Anzu laughed nervously, not knowing what to say. Mrs.Wuilk had told her to stay afterschool for half an hour, and do her homework. She wasnt that annoyed, because that meant that she didnt have to go home straight-away. What she was annoyed at was the fact that the new kid was standing outside the window, staring at her like she was an alien saying, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away!' When she was done Mrs.Wuilk told her to 'Bugger off ' back home.

Walking in puddles, she didnt hear the great big Limo stop next to her. Out came the new kid, Yugi. When he saw that Anzu hadnt noticed himhe went up to her and started waving her hand infront of her face "Earth to Anzu? Are you there?" Came the manly but somehow cute voice that brought her back. She looked up at him taking in what she saw. He was wearing a long white coat which looked very expensive, underneath was a black and red shirt that said: "Put the chocolate on the floor and slowly back away" She laughed slightly at that, causing Seto to say;  
"What's so funny?" "Your shirt," she said and pushed past him.  
"Oh, thanks. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute?" He was clearly different from all the other boys at her school, because for some odd reason he had manners! "Hey, guess what?" she smiled up at him,"You are talking to me"  
They both laughed at this but Anzu didnt stop walking. She knew what he was gonna say, and quite honestly, she didnt care. It'd go in one ear and out the other.  
"Well, I just wanted to-" He was cut off by Anzu, who was about to say all the things he had in mind.  
"Yes, I know. You're 'Oh so sorrie'! You never meant for this to happen, it was unfair, blah blah...!" She said mockingly but not rudely. She as used to it.  
Seto gave her a shocked look, opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
"Are you a mind reader?"He asked so innocently a laugh escaped Anzu's almost blue lips. She was getting to like this new kid. It was as if he came from a completly different universe.  
"Sorrie." He smiled. When Anzu saw him, she decided he had a cute smile. And a cute face. And a cute body. She laughed lightly at her own thought. When Seto gave her a questioning look she said:  
"You're cute"  
He blushed brightly and turned away to look at his Limo. Then he remembered.  
"Uh, would you like a ride home"  
That was new. She had no idea what he was on about because she still hadnt seen the Limo that was following them. Her eyes wide open, she asked if the Limo was his, and when he nodded, her mouth seemed to fall open as well.  
"Cool!" was all that came out of her mouth at the time. She had excepted the ride and had got in the Limo. It was freezing inside more then it was outside! When he saw her shivering he turned on the heater, and the car was warm in a matter of seconds.  
"So, is your family reallie rich? Or are you some kinda royalty?"Anzu asked.  
"Heh, funny you should say that..."He trailed off blushing slightly.  
"Your a royalty?" The guy must be joking! I mean, royalties dont just go to normal schools wearing normal clothes! And they act all snobbish!  
When he didnt say anything she got closer to him and asked him again.  
"Your a royalty"  
"Hey, you never told me where you live. I could take you away to Egypt and not know! Right?" He was doing his best to change the subject. but Anzu picked up on the smallest thing.  
"You come from Egypt,yeah?" When no reply came but a slight shiver in return, she decided to go on.  
"I saw it on the news. The 'Prince of Egypt' in danger and blah blah. So, what d'you do to get into that kinda shit?" She was the kinda person who, once found out the truth, kept looking for the answers to all her questions.  
Getting nothing out of the Prince, she pinched him. "Ow. I could have you hanged for that you know!" His voice was back, and when he saw the raised eyebrows and sarcastic open-mouthed feature of Anzu, he decided to tell her.  
First,he fidgeted to give some effect, then said:  
"..Im not alowed to say..."A grin spread across his face, and the driver let out a small laugh. The look on Anzu's face changed from excitment to a dull, anoyyed look. She went back to the door of the car, lowered her voice and said: "Stop the car, please"  
Without looking at anyone or anything, she opened the door.  
"Stop the car or I jump," Seto could hear the seriousness in her voice, and grabbed her hand.  
The rush of wind was suddenly given as a punishment for touching her. 


	2. Beaten Up

Knowing that the girl was seious, Seto grabbed her hand. Before he knew what was happening was pulled out of the Limo, and fell to the cold, harsh stone road. For some odd reason, he knew that surviving this fall was not very likely! The wind was whistling in his ears, and the cold rain slapping his face. He knew that he was losing focus, and was trying hard not to. Before the Prince of Egpyt doubled over to the ground, he had lost conciousness.

* * *

"I knew you'd be here, you know," Came the sweet, calm voice of Yugi.Akima was sitting on the bench infront of the river. Her beautiful smile was enough to make Yugi's heart melt. It was raining, and she took her coat off. Always the mysteries one, dark eyes and carless hair. She was, fashionably sensitve, but to cool to care.  
"That right Einstien? Bloody psychic I guess!" She said when she saw him nodding. He came and sat next to her.  
The wind felt so nice on their faces, even if it was the middle of winter, and raining. The bench felt cold to Yugi's arse, and he jumped. When he saw Akima looking at him funny, he said:  
"Its...cold.." At this she couldnt help but laugh. It was true that Yugi never stood up to anyone, but when he did, his opponent had nothing to say in defence. Also, there was this thing about him that she could never quite put his finger. It was some kind of charm, not maturety, or sweetness. Something different. Something she had never seen in anyone before.  
"Put you're coat on the bench, then sit." She advised. As always, Yugi had something to say to this.  
"But then I'd be cold"  
"And?"  
"Its freezing,"  
"Then why did you come?"  
He mumbled something she was sure she didnt want to hear. She gave a 'Huh?' look. "Coz...coz, Anzu's had an accident. We were gonna go and see her, I mean, everyone's left. I thought you might want to come so I sorta waited..." Came his soft but scared voice.  
The look on Akima's face was pure fear. She and Anzu were like sisters. They told each othre their secrets, stuck up for one another, and were always toghether. Akima stood up, taking one last look at her river and told Yugi to hurry up.

* * *

"Anzu? Hey...HEY! She's awake!" Anzu heard a boy's voice piercing through her as she flinched. 

"Hey, dont scream." Came the voice of Akima.

She knew it was her. She knew what her lil' sister sounded like.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She came over to her side and took her hand. Anzu looked pale, and had a bruise on her cheek.  
"Mmm..." she moaned. "Those for me?" she asked with a small smile, pointing to all the chocolates and presents. At this everyone laughed, knowing that she loved opening presents.  
"Well, they were. But the Docs' said that you cant eat any chocolate or move your hands. At all," Yami, Yugi's brother said. "So, tough luck babe"  
Akima and Anzu both hated it when he said 'babe'. It just annoyed them to death! There was a knock at the door, and the nurse (who was looking at another patient) opened the door.  
In came Seto Kaiba, his eyes searching for Anzu. When he found her, he walked towards her. He had a huge bandage on his forehead. Some of his hair was sticking, making him look quiet cute! He came up to where Akima was standing. He held out his hand, and said:  
"Here, you left this" It was her wristband, that said '**Make** Poverty **History**', some pretty bracelets and in his other hand he held her schoolbag.  
His brown eyes fell to the floor when everyone in the room started to stare at him. He dogded his way out of the room, and slammed the door. By accident, that is. Offended, some of the guys stormed out looking for him. Joey came up to the bed and asked: "And that was...?"  
"Someone." was all that came out of her mouth. Akima nugded her lightly, smiling.  
"Isnt that the guy who got you detention? He came in with you, you know." Joey said.  
"I find it hard to believe that someone as cute as him could get someone as mean, rude and ugly as you into detention!" Akima laughed at her joke.

Well, its true...and he gave me a ride after," the look on both her friends faces was of horror, and she laughed when she thought of what they were thinking. "Hey! Im not that stupid you know! He stayed behind till detention was over and begged me to take the lift!" she laughed again.

"Anz, for all you the guy could be a bloody pervert! Or a rapist! Or a 'slave trader'!" Akima's voice grew more and more intense as she said this.Joey, confused at this, said: "Whats a slave trader?"

"Jo-" Before Akima could shout at him,the door flew open and the boys who had gone out before came back in. Dragging Seto behind them.

"This guy try to kill you?" Tristan asked, his voice hard.

He pulled Seto infront of her. He was covered in blood, all over his face, his clothes, even his feet!The two girls gasped at this. Anzu's grip on Akima's hand tightened.  
"...Guys? You do know thats the Prince of Egypt?" came the tiny voice from Anzu's mouth.

Joey laughed at this, thinking she was talking about the game; then Anzu gave himthe death stare.

"This is a joke,yeah?" Akima asked.

With a weak smile, Anzu spoke:

"Well, I told you guyz about it...remember? It was on the news and stuff...how the Prince was in danger and...I was telling you guys..." she trailed off as she saw the looks on their faces. It wasnt that they looked scared, just a bit dumbfounded.

There a soft 'thump' and Anzu realised that Tristan had dropped Seto on the floor. Him and the other boys slowly backed away as if he was contagious. Then they jumped as a man behind them shouted:

"Oh Ra! What have they done to you Master?" It was an old man, who looked normal...except he was wearing white gloves. He picked up Seto as if he were a pearl, and took him out of the room, leaving everyone in it a bit shaken.


	3. Together

"...and you never knew.." The sound of Muse was fading as a doctor came into view and turned the stereo down.  
"Seto, my son, I honestly dont know how you survived"  
"Master Kaiba is not your son! Show him some respect you-" Jarsh was sileneced by the look on Seto's face.

He knew what the doctor as gonna say. And honestly, he wasnt sure how he survived the attack either. He had found out that the boys who had beaten him up were friends of Anzu, the girl he had tried to save. His 'bodyguard' Jarsh had gotten into a rage when Seto told him that he wasnt allowed to harm them. But still, Seto couldnt figure out how the boys had actually beaten him up, what with all those police officers, doctors, nurses, paitents and guards at hand. And what surprised him even more was the fact that no-one had tried to help him. Not one soul. Back home, if some commener even touched him by mistake,they would be punished severly. But here, no-one helped. He was just dragged into the girls room. That! Another thing he didnt understand. Why had she done that? Made her friends do that to him? Had he not helped her? Made her feel better? Said sorrie?  
His thoughts were interuppted by a loud scream outside his room, then a crash. Seto tried to sit up to see what was going on, but was pushed back down by Jarsh. Stupid jerk, Seto thought. "Stay here Master, and I will find out what all this raket is," As Jarsh left the room, the doctor eyed Seto.  
"He's very protective, sir," Seto murmured. The Doctor smiled at this, looked outside, and spoke to him.  
"Well, we know that now. As I was saying, I have no idea how you survived. The boys beat you up pretty badly, you lost a lot of blood...and...well, your heart wasnt beating when you came to us. Not many people can do that you know," There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but all in all he sounded concerned.

Back in Anzu's room, the tensoin had faded away. No-one seemed to care who Seto Kaiba was anymore. They just put on some music, ate the food they had bought for Anzu, and acted normal. Like nothing ever happened. Until they heard a loud crash, then some screaming outside. They all knew the voice. They knew what was gonna happen in a few minutes. Tristan stood up, followed by Yugi.  
"Um...didnt my Mom call me?" Tristan asked no-one in paticular. Then, without waiting for an answer, "Yeah, yeah she did. It's really important Anz, Im sorry. I'll come back later, yeah?" With this he ran out of the room. Everyone stood gaping at the door. They didnt know what to do. None of them wanted to be here right now. Not if she came in here. But that's just what happened. She did come in. Shouting at someone behind her.  
" ...hell do you mean I cant see her! She's my bloody sista! You cant keep me from seein' her. I SWEAR I'll call the bloody cops on you!" Yep. She was here. As she burst through the room, everyone backed up a bit. Mai, my (sadly) sister, was 21 now. She was obssessed with her clothes and make-up. Obssessed with her fashion, basically. She didnt usually like hanging around me and my "freaky friends", but I knew she would always be there if I needed her help or something. My friends were scared of her because she had tried to give them a 'make-over' when they had come round for the weekend. Her friends weren't around, and she was bored. Thats all I got out of her after my friends had ran out. She was quite beautiful, and had told me that I was too. She came over to me, stood where Akima had been standing (A/N:she backed away, remember?) and took my hand. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" She didnt sound angry, she didnt even sound concerned. Just a simple question, thats all.  
"Fell out of a car," I was trying to be a bit funny, but I dont think it was working.  
"Whatever. Just came to tell you that Mr.Larsh wants you to do all this," she thurst a file in my hands,"as soon as you can." She left in a few minutes, mumbling something about missing a sale.

After she had left, some of the people in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Before I could open the file myself, Akima took it and flipped it open. She was reading for quite some time before Joey burst:

"Kima, are you gonna read it or not?"

"I am," she said calmly.

"I meant aloud!" Shut up.

"Should've said that in the first place." sighs

"Well-" Joey, shut it!

"Too late now!"

"Anzu! Tell her! Its not hers in the first place...Anzu?...ANZU?"

"Lemme sleeeeep!" Cant they lemme get on with it?

"Oh, were you asleep? Eh Anz? ANZ? YOU SLEEPIN'?"

Joey was quieted by the boys around him,then dragged outside.

"Well, we'll come back later. Maybe... Hopefully. Nops, we aint coming back today! Make sure you're still alive when we do come back." Anzu heard Yugi saying before he walked out of the room. She knew someone was still in the room. Akima, probably.  
Since Anzu couldnt be bothered to open her eyes, she moaned. In response she knew she would get an annoyed "Hmm?" but she didnt. It was something else.  
"Are you ok miss?" Not recognizing the voice, she opened her eyes, scanning the room. It was the guy who had come and took Seto out of the room. The driver. He looked like a respectful guy. Clean shaven, white gloves, a nice suit. Not the type to come screaming in and taking injured boys out of rooms at all. At first she didnt know what to say, but being the chatter-box that she was.  
"Hey! Can you please get me some crisps? The ugly nurse said I could have 'em." She gave him an innocent grin, and sat up. It seemed she was never reallie tierd. The driver looked at her, and then nodded. "Cheese and Onion." Anzu said.  
"Hmm?" "The crisps, cheese and oinoin. Nothing else." She gave him another smile.  
He gave her a raised eyebrow and then walked out of the room. Anzu smiled at herself, then sat up as straight as she could. She pulled out the little file that Akima had been reading. It had a few papers in it. One of them had Mr.Larsh's writing on it. 'Those're prolly the instructions' she thought and started reading. She was meant to write what it was like being in a hospital. There was some lined paper and a pencil. She started writing, not knowing someone was watching her. 


End file.
